1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobby pin, particularly to one having its left body and its right body provided with teeth to engage with each other to firmly clamp hair. In using, just press inward the two bodies to keep the teeth engaged with each other for clamping hair. And, press an opening device pivotally installed between the two bodies to keep the two bodies widely separated for releasing the bobby pin from hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1˜3, a conventional bobby pin 1 includes a left body 11 and a right body 12. The left body 11 and the right body 12 are respectively provided with a pressing grip 110 and 120, an axial base 111 and 121 for a pivotal pin 13 to pass through, and a torsion spring 14 mounted around the pivotal pin 13. By means of the torsion spring 14, the left body 11 and the right body 12 are forced to closely clamp each other while not opening the bobby pin 1, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. On the contrary, if the bobby pin 1 is to be used, a user has to use two fingers to press the pressing grips 110 and 120 to make them separated for clamping hair. Likewise, the bobby pin 1 can be removed from hair by pressing the pressing grips 110 and 120 to keep the left body 11 and the right body 12 widely separated from each other. Although the conventional bobby pin 1 can basically achieve the purpose of clamping hair, but it needs substantial strength to force the left body 11 and the right body 12 widely opened by pressing with fingers.